


Blushing and Bunny Rabbits

by joankindom



Series: Fluffy Meet-Cute AUs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve是个小坏蛋，Bucky用各种语言咒骂高科技<br/>他们相爱了，皆大欢喜</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing and Bunny Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blushing and Bunny Rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064097) by [rachelle (stevebuckyrach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckyrach/pseuds/rachelle). 



> Thanks for rachelle's lovely written stories, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢rachelle可爱的小故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

两个小时过去了。

这两个小时里，Steve无语地看着他的打印机坚韧不拔地吐出了11张一模一样的小兔子，一边还听着他的邻居用各种不同的语言对他自己的打印机叫喊着。

当时间进入第三个小时的时候，Steve注意到打印机吐出来的东西有了些变化。他挑了挑眉毛，拿起那张纸想看看他那个神秘易怒的邻居现在在打点什么。

 

把我该死的小兔子还给我你这个垃圾

 

看着这行字，Steve实在忍不住笑了起来。他在电脑上打开一个新的文档，边笑边在上面打下：

 

不。

 

确保了他确实把文件传输给对方的打印机后，他按下了打印键。

从隔壁传来的“这他妈的是怎么回事”完全满足了他的恶趣味，这句咒骂对他而言更像是美妙的音乐。在经历了一长串各种咒骂语后，Steve决定好心点结束对方显而易见的挫败。

 

“你一直在把文件传给你邻居的无线打印机。我现在有11张小兔子。你想把它们要回去吗？”

 

隔壁大概安静了10分钟，然后他的门上响起了小心翼翼的敲门声，Steve把所有的小兔子图画都收集到了一起，站起来去开门。20秒钟过去了，两个男人一句话都没有说，然后Steve那位漂亮，完美，迷人，“为什么我之前都没有遇到过他”，深头发的邻居开口了。

“小兔子？”他嘟囔着，声音低得几乎听不清了，把目光从Steve的眼睛上移开，偷偷地把眼前这个小个子男人从头到脚打量了一遍。

而他自以为的“偷偷”显然一点儿也不隐晦。而Steve也不是什么一本正经的正人君子，他的脸颊开始不由自主地浮上了红晕。直到他的邻居开口讲话，又过了好一会儿后，Steve才注意到那男人讲话了，这在社交礼仪上简直非常糟糕。

“什-什么？”Steve问道，站直了点，“哦，我还要问吗？”他挑着眉毛说，把手上的那叠纸递给了他的邻居。

“说实话，我倒宁愿你问我另一个问题。”Bucky无声地对自己做着口型，伸手接过了Steve给他的那叠纸。Steve知道他不应该听到这句，他也确实尽力忽略它了，他确实尽力了，但是逗着对方玩的感觉真是太美妙了。

“哦，是吗？比如说什么？”Steve笑着问他，头稍稍地歪向一边。Bucky脸上的表情有趣极了，又震惊，又尴尬，还有点疑惑。Steve觉得他简直像是到了天堂。“你-你怎-怎么……？”他难以置信地结结巴巴问他。

“没有这个东西，我90%算是个聋子，”他指了指自己的助听器，“这个好处就是我可以读懂唇语。”Bucky用那叠小兔子盖住了自己的脸，抑制住自己的笑声。“我们能从头来过吗？我平常不是这个样子的，我发誓。”

Steve翻了个白眼，把那叠纸从他脸上移开。“我喜欢这个主意。我是Steve，很高兴认识你。”“Bucky Barnes，”他接话过去的速度实在太快了，“我是Bucky Barnes。”

 

Steve绽开一抹笑容。“好吧，Bucky Barnes，也许以后你在打印小兔子之前，最好还是搞清楚是哪台打印机吧。”Bucky的脸上也挂上了坏笑，他朝后退了几步：“也许不需要。”他对着小个子男人眨了眨眼睛，走进了自己的房间。 

Steve在门口站了一会儿，也走回了自己的房间，脸上挂着大大的傻笑。好吧，这可真是意料之外。

 

***

 

“宝贝，我该把我的打印机放在哪儿？”Bucky叫道，看见Steve搬着他的三个箱子走了进来，不禁翻了个白眼。“你这个白痴，你这样会伤到背的，把箱子放下。”Steve回了他一个白眼，完全当没听到。

“我们为什么需要两台打印机，谁一次用两台打印机？”

Bucky把打印机放在了桌上，又翻了个白眼：“这是我们相遇的物证，我可不想就这么扔掉它。”他嘟囔着看着Steve把手上的箱子放到了打印机旁边。

“真是个傻瓜。”Steve嘟囔着，但是脸上的笑容却不由自主地加深了，他凑上前去在Bucky的脸颊上印下轻轻的一吻。Bucky也笑了，低头看向他的未婚夫。

“我爱你。”他叹了口气。

“永远爱你。”Steve也叹了口气。

 

 

END


End file.
